


Festive Notes

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, Peterick, christmas notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has a secret Christmas admirer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Notes

Pete hated Christmas. His family never really celebrated and it was always full of commercialised nonsense or Jesus neither of which he was overly fond of. It also came in winter which meant low temperatures, bad weather and having to get the bus to school because every year his crappy old car would give up on him in the bad conditions. This year however it began to change.

 

It started off with a sticky note. A simple pink sticky note stuck to the front of Pete’s locker as he went to collect his things. The note read  _Joyeux Noel! xo_  He re-read the sticky note confused as hell. He was pretty sure it was in French but that was all he could tell. With a shrug he shoved it into the pocket of his skinny jeans and headed off to lunch. Curiosity however got the better of him and by the time the last bell rang he was practically running to the bus so that he could get home to his laptop and google translate.

 

It turned out he was right. The note had been written in French however rather anti-climatically it simply read  _Merry Christmas._ He scrunched up the pink paper and threw it into his already overflowing trashcan in the corner of his room and didn’t give the note or who could have sent it another thought until the next day when he found another pink sticky note inside his shoe when he came back to get changed after gym class. This one said  _Feliz Navidad! xo_

 

Before her could hide the note away in his pocket it was swiped from his hand. A cute little crease formed between Patrick’s eyebrows as he stared at it “What’s this?” He asked. “A note.” He rolled his eyes. “I can see that, why do you have it?” Pete shrugged. “I keep finding them.” He raised an eyebrow and Pete quickly explained about the note he found the previous day on his locker. “Huh.” Was all Patrick had to say before handing it back. “It’s in Spanish by the way. Say’s ‘merry Christmas’.”

 

The notes continued to present themselves as the days past. In binders, on his class seats even on the windscreen of his crappy broken down car that sat idle in his driveway. Each in a different language but all saying the same thing. He sat in the canteen staring at the latest one that had appeared attached to a piece of work that the teacher had handed back to him after it had been marked. He couldn’t even take a guess at what the language could be. “Anyone know what language this is?” He handed the note to Joe and Andy who both looked it over intently. “Fuck knows what that says.” Joe laughed. “Oh I know what it says I just don’t know what language it’s in.” Pete shrugged as Andy gave him a confused look. “How can you know what it says but not know the language?”

“Because they’ve all said the same thing.”

 

As school finished for the holidays Pete figured the notes would stop too but it seemed he was wrong. Every day he found one somewhere; attached to the mail, stuck to windows on the garden lights that Patrick had come around and forced him to hang up to be festive. It was crazy. He didn’t know whether to feel honoured or scared that someone was going to such extremes and that the same person knew where he lived.

 

On the evening of Christmas Eve Pete wandered around to Patrick’s to drop off his Christmas present. He’d yet to receive a note and he almost felt disappointed by his mystery note giver. He stopped dead on Patrick’s porch half way through knocking when he noticed the mistletoe that had been tacked to the top of the doorframe and attached to that was a pink sticky note. He pulled it down with wide eyes, this one was in English.  _Merry Christmas Pete. Xo_

 

The door opened and he looked up to Patrick with wide eyes. Patrick opened his mouth to talk but Pete cut him off. “It was you!” he cried. Patrick blushed “uh yeah…” Pete’s jaw dropped. “What? But why?” he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Patrick shrugged. “You always get all depressed and moody around Christmas. I just wanted to cheer you up a little I guess.” Pete didn’t know what to say to the beautiful, thoughtful boy infront of him so he did the first thing that came into his mind. He kissed him.

It was a brief and sweet peck on the lips that barely lasted two seconds but still sent sparks through him. He pulled away and shoved the present into the shocked boy’s hands before mumbling “merry Christmas Trick.” And running off down the path. 

 


End file.
